One on One (SN)
by Calico Neko
Summary: Dobe, ayo kita 'one on one' / Kiba, bagaimana kalau kita juga melakukan 'one on one? - SNS, slight ShikaKiba. Warning: AU, Yaoi, PWP, Kata-kata kasar


**Disclaimer : ****Masashi Kishimoto.**  


**Warning : Oneshot. AU. OOC. Typo(s). PWP, kata-kata kasar. SasuNaru/NaruSasu, slight ShikaKiba  
**

**.**

**One On One (on the bed)**

**By Neko11Tama10**

**.**

Hari sabtu yang katanya selalu dinanti oleh semua orang. Tetapi, tidak dengan sabtu ini. Awan mendung sudah menggantung, membuat siapapun yang tadinya ingin pergi jalan-jalan malas keluar rumah.

Tetapi tidak dengan keadaan di apartemen Naruto. Terdengar tawa kencang bahkan saling teriak antara Naruto dan Kiba serta Sasuke yang tertawa seperlunya. Ketiganya sedang bermain game. Sebenarnya Shikamaru juga ada di sana, tetapi dia tidak begitu suka bermain game, jadi dia menyibukkan dirinya dengan lagi-lagi tidur.

Kenapa Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Sasuke bisa berada di apartemen Naruto? Sebetulnya mereka sudah membuat rencana dari jauh hari untuk bermain basket bersama. Yah, bisa dikatakan semacam double date di lapangan basket. Sayangnya, cuaca yang kurang mendukung membuat mereka membatalkan rencana dan beranjak ke apartemen Naruto.

"HAHAHA, uhuk...uhuk.." tawa dan batuk Naruto saking semangatnya bermain. "Ah.. tenggorokanku sakit sekali. Aku ambil minum dulu. Sasuke, gantikan aku bermain" kata Naruto sambil menyerahkan joystick pada Sasuke. Naruto pun beranjak dari duduknya dan menuju ke dapur.

Bukannya bermain, Sasuke malah beranjak juga dari duduknya dan pergi ke arah dapur, mengundang protes dari Kiba sebagai lawan bermainnya.

"Ck! Berisik! Sana bermain dengan Shikamaru! Aku juga haus!" kata Sasuke ketus.

"Dasar Sasuke nyebelin!" teriak Kiba kesal. "Ne.. ne... Shika, ayo main.. Jangan tidur terus..." pinta Kiba dengan nada manja.

"Aku akan bermain asal pulang nanti kau mentraktirku makan" pinta Shikamaru.

"Benarkah?! Yattaa... ayo main..!"

.

**-Dapur-**

"Oy Dobe"

*Bruss

"Uhuk.. uhuk..uhuk.." Naruto terbatuk-batuk sambil memuntahkan air yang tadi hendak ditelan. "Sialan kau Sasuke! Kau tidak lihat aku sedang minum! Jangan mengagetkanku!" marah Naruto.

Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah menyeringai dan mengambil jarak semakin dekat dengan Naruto. Tiba-tiba Sasuke mencengkeram kerah baju Naruto, menariknya mendekat, dan memberi ciuman singkat tetapi mengejutkan.

"Ap-apa yang kau lakukan?!" marah Naruto sambil mendorong dada Sasuke. Wajah Naruto bersemu merah saking malunya.

"Ayo kita 'one-on-one'" ajak Sasuke.

"Tapi sebentar lagi hujan, Sasu-teme" kata Naruto sambil meletakkan gelasnya di tempat cuci piring.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke memeluk pinggang Naruto dan merapatkan tubuh mereka. "'One on one' di atas kasur" bisik Sasuke dengan menggoda di telinga Naruto. "Aku yakin kau mengerti maksudku, kan?"

Sasuke tiba-tiba mencium bibir Naruto dengan ganas. Naruto yang kaget langsung terkesiap, membuat Sasuke langsung memasukkan lidahnya dan terjadilah perang lidah.

Ciuman panas dan panjang terjadi, saliva keduanya berceceran di dagu masing-masing. Bosan dengan mencium bibirnya, Sasuke berpindah pada pipi, lalu telinga, kemudian leher Naruto, memberi tanda di sana. Jangan lupakan tangan Sasuke yang meremas pantat Naruto dengan gemas.

"Hah... hah... hah..." desah keduanya setelah ciuman tersebut mereka akhiri untuk sementara.

"Shit! Aku horny!" rutuk Naruto. "Kita pindah ke kamarku" ajak Naruto sambil menggenggam tangan Sasuke dan menyeretnya ke kamar. Sasuke tersenyum bangga atas ulahnya barusan.

.

**-Kamar Naruto-**

Di atas tempat tidur. Tanpa pakaian sehelai benangpun. Keringat bercampur cairan prasperma berceceran berantakan di atas seprai. Jangan lupakan dua orang laki-laki yang tengah bergumul di atas tempat tidur.

Sasuke terbaring terlentang, Naruto menindih di atasnya. Terdengar derak mengerikan dari tempat tidur saat Naruto menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat. Dia menggesekkan penisnya dengan penis Sasuke. Sangat menggairahkan.

"Hah... hah.. hah..." desah Naruto. "Shit! Sasuke..! Aku lelah bergerak, Teme! Cepat tukar posisi!" marah Naruto sambil tetap menggerakkan pinggulnya, berusaha meraih 'surga dunia".

"Heh, kau yang mengajakku tadi, jadi lakukan dengan benar, Dobe" kata Sasuke meremas pantat Naruto.

Gerakan saling gesek terus berlangsung, hingga kemudian Naruto merasa dia akan segera orgasme. "Sasu... ah.. aku.. ke- AHH!" teriak Naruto tiba-tiba. Bukan karena dia orgasme, tapi karena Sasuke meremas penisnya dengan sangat erat. Sperma yang tadi siap keluar tiba-tiba tertahan.

"Siapa bilang kau boleh keluar duluan, hah?" kata Sasuke mengejek.

"Sialan! Singkirkan tanganmu dari milikku, Teme!"

"Tidak. Kita akan 'keluar' bersama." Perintah Sasuke.

Gerakan saling gesek dilanjutkan, dengan Sasuke menggenggam erat penis Naruto. Sampai akhirnya, "Ayo kita keluar bersama, Naru-chan.." kata Sasuke sambil melepas cengkeramannya.

Dalam hitungan detik keduanya orgasme bersamaan. Naruto melengkungkan badannya saat menerima orgasme pertamanya, sedangkan Sasukee terlihat biasa saja. Dia hanya menyeringai bangga karena bisa membuat seorang Uzumaki Naruto orgasme.

Selesai dengan orgasmenya, Naruto menjatuhkan tubuh atletisnya di atas tubuh Sasuke. Keduanya terengah-engah hebat seperti habis berlari jauh. Wajah Naruto sangat merah, salivanya menetes ke dada bidang Sasuke.

"Curang kau, Teme! Kau menyebut namaku saat aku akan 'keluar'" marah Naruto.

"Hn, aku baru tahu kau tipe orang yang akan 'keluar' jika disebut namanya" ejek Sasuke. Perlahan dia menyingkirkan tubuh penuh peluh milik Naruto dan mengambil posisi duduk. "Dobe, kita lanjut ke sesi selanjutnya yang lebih panas"

"Tunggu dulu, Sasuke, aku masih lelah" kata Naruto yang tergeletak lelah dengan posisi tengkurap di sebelah tubuh Sasuke.

"Tidak ada nanti-nanti" perintah Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke membuka belahan pantat Naruto dan perlahan memasukkan jari tengahnya di lubang anus Naruto, membuat Naruto berteriak kesakitan.

"AAAHH! Apa yang kau lakukan, Teme!" marah Naruto sambil berbalik badan dan mengambil posisi duduk.

"Hah? Tentu saja mempersiapkanmu, Dobe" kata Sasuke datar. Jari tengah yang tadi belum dia keluarkan dari lubang anus Naruto perlahan dia gerakkan.

"AHHH! SAKIT!" kali ini Naruto tidak hanya berteriak kencang, tetapi sekaligus menendang Sasuke hingga jatuh dari kasur.

*Bruk

"Kuso! Kenapa menendangku, Usuratonkachi!"

"Tentu saja karena kesalahanmu, Sasu-teme! Tidak ada persetujuan kalau lubangku yang akan digunakan! "

"Ck!" kesal Sasuke sambil dalam hati membenarkan perkataan Naruto. Sejak awal 'permainan' belum diputuskan siapa yang akan menjadi seme. "Lalu, bagaimana cara menentukan siapa yang menjadi seme?"

Hening, keduanya seakan berpikir bagaimana cara yang adil untuk menentukan siapa yang akan menjadi seme. Hingga sebuah suara baru mengintrupsi pikiran mereka. "Bagaimana kalau dengan _jan ken_?"

"Oh.. ide yang bagus, Shika!" seru Naruto.

"EH?! SHIKA?!" teriak keduanya kaget. Shikamaru berdiri mematung di depan pintu kamar Naruto.

"Ke-kenapa kau ada di situ, Shika? Kau mengintip kami?" tanya Naruto.

"Kalian tidak juga kembali dari dapur. Jadi aku dan Kiba mencari kalian. Kami lapar, ingin meminjam dapur" jelas Shikamaru. "Aku dengar suara kencang dari ruangan ini. Jadi aku kemari. Ternyata pintunya tidak terkunci. mendokusai na..." sambung Shikamaru. Jangan lupakan wajah Shikamaru yang ternyata memerah.

"... Shika, kau melihat kami sejak kapan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sejak..."

Omongan Shikamaru terpotong saat Kiba datang menghampiri. "Shika, sudah meminta izin pada Naruto?"

""WAAA..!" teriak ketiganya bersamaan. Naruto yang berada di atas kasur langsung menarik selimut menutupi tubuh telanjangnya; Sasuke yang sejak kemunculan Shikamaru masih terduduk di lantai langsung naik ke atas tempat tidur dan ikut menutup tubuhnya di bawah selimut; dan Shikamaru dengan kencangnya menutup pintu kamar Naruto.

"Yo, Kiba" sapa Shikamaru gugup, "Kata Naruto boleh dipakai. Ayo kita masak" ajak Shikamaru sambil menarik tangan Kiba dan membawanya ke arah dapur.

"Shika, tadi aku dengar Sasuke dan Naruto berteriak-teriak. Mereka memangnya sedang apa?" tanya Kiba.

"Eto..." kata Shika bingung harus menjawab apa. "Tadi mereka sedang 'one on one'"

"Bukankah sempit one-on-one di dalam kamar begitu?" tanya Kiba. Ternyata dia tidak mengerti 'one-on-one' yang dimaksud.

Shikamaru bingung harus menjawab apa. Sambil berbalik badan menghadap Kiba, Shikamaru lalu berusaha memberi penjelasan bagi si polos Kiba. "Itu maksudnya..." Shikamaru yang memang sudah 'menegang' saat melihat acara langsung Sasuke dan Naruto tadi, semakin 'menegang' saat melihat wajah polos Kiba.

"Kiba.. daripada aku jelaskan, bagaimana kalau kita juga melakukan 'one on one'?"

"Di dalam kamar?" tanya Kiba dan dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan. "Baiklah. Ayo kita one on one, Shika"

Bukan main senangnya Shikamaru karena berhasil mengajak Kibanya 'one on one'.

'Yosh... 'One-on-one' dengan Kiba' batin Shikamaru bahagia sambil menarik Kiba ke kamar tidur tamu.

**O**

**N**

**E**

**O**

**N**

**O**

**N**

**E**

**-Kamar Naruto-**

"AHH! SHIT! THAT HURT, SASUKE!" teriak Naruto sambil mendorong keras tubuh Sasuke. Naruto memang kadang berkata kasar dalam bahasa inggris kalau sedang kesakitan.

"Berisik! Dan berhenti mengataiku dengan bahasa planetmu itu!" balas Sasuke semakin cepat memajumundurkan pinggulnya.

"SLOW DOWN, DAMN IT! THAT FUCKING HURT!"

"Aku bilang berhenti berteriak!" marah Sasuke. Gerakan Sasuke semakin gila, tetapi tetap berusaha mencari 'titik kepuasan' Naruto

"AHH! DON'T SPREAD MY LEG THAT WIDE!" sambung Naruto marah-marah, hingga akhirnya, "NYAHH!" desah Naruto keras saat Sasuke berhasil menabrak sweetspot-nya. "Sasuke, not there! Not there! That feels weird!"

"Hehehe" kekeh Sasuke senang, membuat Sasuke semakin cepat bergerak.

"Hah... ah.. ah.. Sasuke.. ah. Not so deep.." pinta Naruto dengan mata sayu menahan nafsu.

"Aku tidak mendengar apa katamu, Naruto, ahh..." kata Sasuke sambil mendesah. "Aku 'keluar'."

"No, don't cum inside!" pinta Naruto yang diapun sama keadaannya, siap orgasme sebentar lagi.

"AHH!" desah keduanya saat mereka orgasme bersamaan. Dan harapan Naruto tidak terwujud karena Sasuke orgasme di dalam rektum Naruto.

Perlahan Sasuke mencabut penisnya dari anus Naruto. Baru akan berbaring di sebelah Naruto, dia malah mendapat tendangan lagi, menyebabkannya hari ini dia dua kali jatuh dari tempat tidur.

"BAKA TEME! AKU BILANG JANGAN 'KELUAR' DI DALAM"

"JANGAN MENYALAHKANKU, BAKA DOBE! SALAHMU SENDIRI YANG 'MENYEMPIT' SEPERTI ITU JADI TIDAK SEMPAT AKU KELUARKAN" teriak Sasuke sambil mengelus pantanya yang tadi menjadi korban utama jatuhnya Sasuke dari tempat tidur.

Adu mulut mereka berlanjut, juga sesi 'panas' mereka di atas tempat tidur. Kali ini dengan Naruto bertindak sebagai seme.

.

**-Kamar tidur tamu-**

Sepi. Tidak terdengar suara desahan, erangan, apalagi teriakan seperti di kamar Naruto. Yang terdengar adalah suara isak tangis tertahan. Hah, suara tangis?

"Shika, kenapa menangis? Katanya ingin melakukan one-on-one" hibur Kiba pada Shikamaru yang sedang cemberut di pojokan kamar.

Shikamaru tidak menjawab apa-apa. Isakannya makin menjadi. Bahkan dia tidak bereaksi apapun saat Kiba beranjak dan menjauh darinya.

"Shika, kau akan masuk angin kalau tidak memakai pakaian begini" kata Kiba menghampiri Shikamaru dan menyelimuti tubuh telanjangnya dengan selimut.

Mendengar perkataan Kiba membuat Shikamaru semain kesal. Dia segera berlari keluar kamar ditemani selimut yang menyelimutinya tersebut.

"KIBA NO BAKA!"

*BRAK – suara pintu yang terbuka lalu ditutup lagi dengan keras.

"Ada apa dengan Shika, ya?" tanya Kiba bingung.

Baiklah, kita coba flasback sedikit. Saat Shikamaru menarik Kiba menuju kamar tidur tamu, Kiba meminta Shikamaru masuk duluan. Kiba mengatakan sesuatu tentang akan mempersiapkan sesuatu dahulu. Shikamaru sangat senang mendengarnya sebab Kiba menerima ajakannya dengan sangat lapang dada dan penuh persiapan. Sambil menunggu Kiba, Shikamaru melepas semua pakaiannya agar 'acara panas' mereka bisa cepat masuk pada 'acara inti'. Tidak lama kemudian terdengar pintu kamar terbuka, memperihatkan Kiba yang datang dengan sebuah bola basket di tangannya. "Shika, kenapa telanjang begitu? Bukankah kita akan bermain basket one-on-one?". Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya sudah bisa reader-san tebak, Shikamaru menangis kesal atas kepolosan Kibanya. Poor Shikamaru.

**.**

**THE END  
**

**.**

Ini versi SasuNaru fic Tama. Kasih tahu kalau ada mix nama ya. Dan semoga suka..

Btw, reader-tachi udah baca manga Naruto yg terakhir liris ini blm? Sakuranya keren banget...

Akhir kata, R&R?


End file.
